Crash and Burn
by Reily Yuy
Summary: PG for slight cussing. Reposted after some fixing up. Kidd and Serge miss each other. Can't say any more.


Crash and Burn By: Reily Yuy  
  
Author's note: Konichiwa! And welcome to another wonderful fic by me, Reily Yuy. This is my first Chrono Cross story so bear with me. It is a song fic as well as a Kidd and Serge fic. I wouldn't have the coupling any other way. Heh, especially since I know the ending now! Mwa-ha-ha-ha! Oo. right. Okay on to the standard disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Chrono Cross or Chrono Trigger. Nor do I own the lyrics to "Crash and Burn."  
  
And yes I know this song is about suicide, but as I was listening to the song the story just came to me. ^^ Read and review. P.s. the italicized words are the lyrics for my story. "." Means speaking, '.' means thought, and (.) means I'm talking when I'm not supposed to.  
  
Kidd sat on the edge of Cape Howl the place where her adventure began. Where she had first met him. She had promised Serge that she would find him but she had no way to his world. Not since Schala, her mother, had sealed the gate to both worlds.  
  
*~When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned it's back on you Give me a moment please, To tame your wild, wild heart~*  
  
Serge sat in his room staring at the picture of him and Kidd Glenn had taken before the final battle. A breeze blew through his windows making his blue hair sway. Tears brimmed his blue eyes at the memories of the past he was supposedly to have forgotten. He wondered if Kidd even still remembered him.  
  
*~I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take any more~*  
  
Glenn watched his friend from a distance. If Kidd knew he was there she'd skin him. But he was worried, so was Orlha. Hell everyone was worried about Kidd since Serge left. It was like she lost half of herself that day.  
  
'Fuck it,' he thought as he made his way up to Kidd. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah mate. Everythin's fine and bloody dandy," Kidd muttered staring at the setting sun.  
  
"Remember, I'm here if you need to talk," Glenn said turning to go home.  
  
"Thanks mate. I'll remember that."  
  
*~Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash and burn You're not alone~*  
  
Leena watched her best friend from her hut.  
  
"He's been like this for two years," she thought aloud. She remembered him bringing some blonde chick to Arni one time. But she couldn't be the reason. "Could she?'"  
  
Sighing as she went, Leena walked over to Serge's room in Marge's hut. He was surprised to see her at this time of night.  
  
"Did I forget something Leena?"  
  
"If you miss her so much go see her," Leena said softly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If you miss that blonde chick so much," Leena paused and picked up the picture Serge was looking at earlier. "Then go to her."  
  
"I can't, it's not that simple. Besides I don't know if she wants to see me." Serge looked at the setting sun. (A/n: See a pattern here. It's supposed to be happening at the same time.)  
  
"She does, trust me," Leena giggled. "Don't give me that look."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Serge asked suspiciously. Leena laughed.  
  
"I'm your best friend. Trust me on this."  
  
"Thanks," Serge said as he ran from the hut.  
  
*~When you feel all alone  
  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
  
You're caught in a one way street  
  
With monsters in you head  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
  
You feel like you can't face the day~*  
  
Schala Zeal watched her daughter from the sky. She never meant to tear those two apart, but it had to be done.  
  
"My dear child. I never meant to make you unhappy, forgive me."  
  
Magus placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, "She will be fine."  
  
"Are you sure Magus?" Schala asked worriedly.  
  
"Positive," came the voices of Magus, Ayala, Glen, Robo, Lucca, and Marle. Schala couldn't help but grin as Marle gave her a hug.  
  
"They will find each other again. Cheer up."  
  
"Thank you." Schala said, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
*~Let me the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night~*  
  
"Oi, mate. I wish you were here with me. I miss ya so much," Kidd whimpered into the wind.  
  
'Ya know he doesn't miss ya,' her inner voice taunted. Kidd growled.  
  
"How do ya know? Ya can't read his mind."  
  
Again her conscience laughed, 'He would have been here by now if her did. Or maybe.' Her inner voice trailed off.  
  
"Or maybe what?" Kidd asked menacingly.  
  
'Or maybe he doesn't remember ya!' Her conscious gave an evil, high-pitched laugh.  
  
"Doesn't remember me?" Kidd echoed. Why wouldn't her remember her?  
  
'Face it; you'll never see him again. Ya know it, I know, the whole bloody world knows it.'  
  
Tears streamed down Kidd's face as her conscience continued to laugh.  
  
*~If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash and burn You're not alone~*  
  
Serge ran from Opassa Beach to Cape Howl as fast as he could. He was glad that the portal had opened, but something didn't feel right. Almost as if Kidd was in trouble, 'But what kind of trouble?'  
  
When he got to the ledge of Cape Howl Kidd was there, holding her hands to her ears, crying. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be saying something. As he looked at his "grave", Serge realized Kidd was about to fall.  
  
"Kidd!" he yelled.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Serge," She said moving towards him. "Ya came back mate."  
  
More tears fell, but this time for joy. A small cracking noise caught Serge's attention. The part of the cliff Kidd was standing on was giving way. Kidd looked behind her then at Serge. She smiled one last time as she and the cliff fell.  
  
"KIDD!"  
  
*~Because there has always been heartache and pain  
  
And when it's over you'll breathe again You'll breathe again~*  
  
Marle, Lucca, Ayala, Robo, Magus, Glen, and Chrono turned away from the scene before them. Kidd was going to die before she could even speak to the Chrono Trigger. They didn't want to see their niece meet her end.  
  
But for Schala, afterlife was hell. She couldn't help but watch. Here was a girl no older than eighteen dying before she could find out what the word love meant. Everything moved slowly, and Schala felt so much grief for her daughter and the Chrono Trigger. They loved each other so much, yet in the end hurt each other.  
  
*~When you feel all alone And the world has turned it's back on you Give me a moment please To tame your wild, wild heart~*  
  
Kidd waited to feel her body hit the rocks below. But the impact never came. She looked up and found Serge holding her wrist. She could see tears falling from his ocean blue eyes.  
  
"I won't lose you again," he said.  
  
Serge pulled her up slowly and carefully, praying to every god or goddess that he would not drop her. Finally she was on the cliff once more, shaking and trembling.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't lose you again."  
  
Kidd stared at the teen before her. He no longer looked like a teen but he was a nine-teen year old man in her eyes. Two years was two years too long.  
  
"Does that mean ya didn't forget me?" Kidd asked hopefully.  
  
"How could I forget you? As a matter of fact I couldn't stop thinking about you," he replied. Kidd blushed.  
  
"I thought ya had left me alone," she said as Serge hugged her. She nuzzled against his chest.  
  
"You're not alone. And I'll make sure you'll never be alone again," Serge said before kissing Kidd on the lips.  
  
From the skies you could here eight voices laughing and cheering. Serge helped Kidd up and they began walking to Viper Manor.  
  
"Don't forget you're not alone."  
  
"I won't mate. But if ya ever leave me with Marcy again." Kidd threatened.  
  
"I won't I promise," Serge said as he kissed her once more.  
  
Again you could hear a voice from the skies. But this time it was Schala saying a prayer for the two assassins of time.  
  
*~Let me be the one you call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash and burn you're not alone~*  
  
Author's note: ALL RIGHT!!!!!! I finished typing it up. And now that you have read my fic, all you need to do is press the little purple button down there and review. It takes all of five minutes, so please review. Oh, if you guys want a sequel let me know in the reviews and I will tally them up. I suppose if I get more than five reviews I'll write a sequel. Let me know!  
  
Ja ne, Reily Yuy 


End file.
